The Colorado Department of Public Health and Environment proposes activities that will support enhancement of epidemiology and laboratory capacity of its existing Emerging Infections Program (EIP). Specific proposed activities include support of: 1) personnel who have responsibility across multiple EIP activities including an EIP Administrator, FoodNet Coordinator, and EIP Laboratory Coordinator;2) education of EIP collaborating infection preventionists and laboratorians, and attendance at training meetings of EIP staff;3) information technology infrastructure;and 4) influenza (PCR testing) and healthcare-associated infections (bloodstream infections in dialysis facilities) epidemiology and laboratory capacity.